


i shouldn't be writing this

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but clearly i did anyways
Comments: 1





	i shouldn't be writing this

i hate the fact that she still has every platform i use to vent

~~but at the same time i could make these anon and almost impossible to find~~

~~but i don't~~

~~so i don't know how much i really hate it~~

~~if that makes any sense~~

and i keep telling myself 

_don't interact don't_ _interact don't interact_

_she clearly doesn't care about you anymore_

_it's not meant for you to see_

_don't fucking interact_

_don't ask what it's about_

_it's none of your business anyways_

_get over it_

_get over her_

but is this interaction enough

should i even be writing this

i don't fucking know

i'm just so tired

and nothing makes sense

being cool by kimya dawson

i feel like a rock tumbler but my thoughts don't come out shining

they come out rough and broken pieces of writing

not poetic but not quite normal

i'm tired of all of this


End file.
